Deep In Thought
by Numbuh 212
Summary: Hoagie could feel the eyes of his entire English class on him. He knew why: Fanny Fullbright had broken up with another boyfriend at lunch today. Oneshot, implied 286. Number 52 of my 100 Theme Challenge. Sequel to Love.


This story is part of my 100 Theme Challenge. For more info, visit my profile.

I do not own Kids Next Door

52. Deep In Thought 

Hoagie could feel the eyes of his entire English class on him. He knew why: Fanny Fullbright had broken up with another boyfriend at lunch today. He also knew the rumors that were going around. They all kept dumping her because she was obsessing over him, blah, blah, blah.

What did he care, anyway? If Fanny wanted to get herself dumped over and over again, that was her problem. He couldn't help what other people thought. And as long as he didn't confirm or deny any of the gossip, it didn't matter either.

Of course, he couldn't help wondering if any of the rumors were true. She wasn't getting dumped for no reason at all, though that temper of hers could certainly be a large factor. And if she was, well, in love with him, what would that mean to him? How did he really feel about her? Of course, she was basically mean to everybody – except her boyfriend-of-the-week – and to Hoagie especially sometimes, but he always felt as if there was something else under that meanness. Something broken and hurting, just waiting for the right person to come along. What could he say? He had always been a little sentimental.

But let's just say, for the sake of argument, that there _was_ something there that needed healing. Would she let _him_ help? He snorted quietly. Not likely. She had her walls, and even her current significant other couldn't break through them. But the real question was, he supposed, was it worth the effort? Was he willing to try to break down those boundaries that she had put up years ago, before he had even met her?

He shook his head. It was all so complicated. He should probably just concentrate on…what were they studying? Oh yeah. Shakespeare. _The Taming Of The Shrew_. Hoagie sighed. So much for distraction.

It just about drove him crazy trying to figure out why she would just stubbornly keep going out, even after so many dumps that the yearbook committee was threatening to create a whole page just for her boyfriends.

Finally, it hit him. The key word, of course, was _stubbornly_. Fanny was so ridiculously obstinate that she would keep going until she found someone who wouldn't dump her. He almost felt sorry for her then. No matter how many times she was publicly humiliated, she would never just give up.

But by now, of course, fewer and fewer boys would go out with her at all. They had all heard of her reputation, and the only ones who would agree to give it a shot were the kind that she didn't really want anyway. The ones who would only do it for the challenge, and once that was gone, would dump her just like all the rest. Thankfully, she hadn't gone there yet. He hoped she would never have to.

The bell rang, and Hoagie lifted his backpack and walked distractedly out the door, pondering the conclusions he had come to. As he stepped out into the hall, however, even the puzzle he was working out in his head couldn't keep him from hearing snatches of murmured conversation as he passed clusters of kids in the halls.

"…Lost another one, didn't you hear?"

"How many is that now?"

"_Too_ many, I'll tell you that."

"When will she just get a clue?"

"Did you hear what he said to her? Muffy told me that Laura told her that he said to stop deluding herself and go ask him out already. Can you believe that?"

"How does _he_ feel about it, do you know?"

"Couldn't say. Whenever anyone brings it up, he just cracks one of those awful jokes and changes the subject."

"Shh, there he is now."

Hoagie waded through the sea of rumors without comment. It was ridiculous, really, the way some of the students in this school gossiped.

Of course, there was always some bit of truth, however tiny, in any story that got spread. Still, he had to smirk at how idiotic some of them were. As if Fanny needed to get a clue. She knew exactly what was going on. She was maybe a little obsessed with the whole thing, but she was far from unaware.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the girl coming toward him until he bumped into her, making her drop her things all over the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said automatically. "Here, let me help with that." Then he looked up from the tile and into the glaring eyes of Fanny Fullbright. Speak of the devil.

He bent down and continued trying to help pick up her things, but she waved him off, hissing, "I'm fine." Fanny stomped off down the hall, and he stared after her in confusion. Just when he thought he had figured her as this complex and layered person, she would do something so utterly predictable that it took him completely by surprise. He would never understand that girl.

The End

A/N: Well, Teh-Drabbler, I'm not sure that this is exactly what you meant, but it was the best I could do. I hope you like it.

And now I have this compelling urge to write Hoagie and Fanny as Petruchio and Katarina, even though I haven't read the play in three years. If you'll excuse me, I'm off to go strangle some plot bunnies.

As always, reviews are wlcome and concrit would be greatly appreciated.

Numbuh 212


End file.
